Endless War
by Lisea18
Summary: How did the hatred between the marauders and Snape began? What is going to happen when Snape and Sirius have to stay in Sirius' home? A discussion about their past and what they have become.


Title: Endless War  
Author: Lisea18  
Rating: T  
Characters (mentioned or present): Sirius, Snape, Albus, Remus...  
Warning: might become slash (in the future).  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
Summary: How did the hatred between the marauders and Snape began? What is going to happen when Snape and Sirius have to stay in Sirius' home? A discussion about their past and what they have become.

A big thanks to my Beta!  
English is not my first language, so please forgive my mistakes.

**Endless War**

It was the middle of the night. Sirius was trying to sleep on the floor with a man sleeping soundlessly next to him. Now you might be wondering what in the world was going on. Well… where to start?

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

How did it begin? Nobody could really remember. Just like as for many bad things and war, nobody ever seems to be able to remember how or why everything started in the first place. What they do remember is the suffering and how it worsened with time. Yes… the resentment always lingers and grows.

Maybe it all started when they saw this proud and yet strangely shy boy in the train. James, Remus, Peter, and him had just met in a compartment and were already becoming friends.

James, already a well built youth, had this aura of seduction around him. He attracted people as a lamp would butterflies. Sirius was dead gorgeous, long dark hair and all smiles with a glint of mischief in his eyes; you could tell he was a teaser. Yet, if you looked close enough, you could spot the darkness of sorrow lurking inside him. Next to him sat Remus, a shy and slim boy, always slightly nervous. He looked tired and seemed unsure of himself with a lack of self-confidence; it was as if he believed no one could ever befriend him. At last came Peter, a tubby boy who looked scared. He looked like the kind of guy who would stick with his friends for protection. James seemed to be his hero.

Then, they saw him, a scrawny boy with a hooked nose. He was just as shy as Remus, trying to blend into the background, averting people's eyes as he dragged his old luggage on the floor. Yet, he didn't seem insecure, more like he was trying to avoid trouble but ready to fight to prove himself. He had a strange aura, rather dark.

"Move outta the way kiddo!" ordered a seventh year Slytherin.

The kid flattened himself against the wall, letting the older boy pass, laughing alongside his friend. But the future Marauders distinctly saw the glare that the young boy shot to the Slytherin's retreating back, a glare powerful enough to freeze the blood of the receiver. And so it did, the seventh year shivered and turned.

"What? Have something to say, kid?"

"Heh Marvin, let go, a prefect or a head boy might come," murmured one of his friends.

"I'm sure he sent me a nasty glare. He has to learn to respect his elders."

Marvin raised his hand, ready to strike. The younger boy didn't even flinch, but kept his head down, his neck totally disappearing inside his robe. He seemed ready to take the blow. Yet his black and endless eyes, carefully hidden behind his curtain of greasy lol! black hair, were still glaring viciously. He was afraid and he knew he couldn't defend himself yet a derisive smile graced his pale lips while he kept one of his hands hidden in his pocket.

A prefect stopped the situation yelling at them for blocking the way. The scrawny boy resumed dragging his luggage and settled in a compartment. There he slouched and began reading a book. The future Marauders looked at each other, the guy might be a good addition to their little group. They didn't notice the dark purple bruises now showing on pale boy's neck, where his shirt had slightly fallen.

James walked proudly winking at girls, passing a hand through his hairs, ruffling them. Sirius joked with him, his natural grace already doing wonders on the womankind. Peter, beaming, followed James with an awestruck look on his face. Remus walked behind them fidgeting.

Just before they reached him, the thin boy slid out of his compartment, wand drawn. Marvin was talking animatedly with a girl, his friend by his side. The dark boy muttered something and a loud yelp could be heard. Marvin face was now covered with pustules. A small smirk flashed on the boy's face.

Then he froze and a hint of panic could be seen in his eyes. A blond boy dressed in Slytherin robes with cold grey eyes had locked gazes with him. He had seen! But the blonde merely gave him a calculating and sort of appreciating look. The boy retreated immediately to his compartment, lightly shaking.

"Whoa Malfoy seems to have set his eyes on him," said Sirius with a snort.

"Yeah hope the poor guy doesn't end up in Slytherin."

As they entered the compartment the boy gazed warily at them and pulled his robes around him, a pale hand sliding inside his pocket.

"Hi! I'm James Potter, this is Sirius Black, Peter…er… don't remember and Remus…er… Lupin."

The boy closed the book he had been reading, eyeing them, and slightly folded up on himself. Then in a soft, silky and very faint voice answered, "Severus Snape."

Obviously his voice had the quality to be heard above all, to cut the air. For a moment they didn't know what to do, the newly introduced Severus didn't seem one to make conversation. James, cleared his throat and finally spoke, "We saw you with that big guy!"

The fear immediately returned to the dark eyes. A quick glance told him that a four-against-one fight would end up with him losing badly. His hand only clenched in his pocket, his eyes hardening.

"Really cool," added James.

Severus seemed to relax a little and shrugged.

"Hey, what house do you think you'll be sorted into?" asked Sirius.

"We hope we get sorted into Gryffindor," said James speaking for the four of them.

The boy seemed to think for a while and then, "Slytherin."

Maybe things had turned badly from there on… Slytherin and Gryffindor were known for disliking each other, already a possible friendship seemed harder to achieve.

"What? But that's for…" started Sirius before being elbowed by Remus.

The brown-haired boy then opened his mouth to apologize but Sirius simply caught him by the neck and rumpled his hair in retaliation. A smile lightened Remus' face. But Sirius, who dreaded the idea of becoming a Slytherin like the rest of his family, was now eyeing Severus with some animosity. This guy had to be just like his family to choose Slytherin.

Remus and Peter were scared of not getting sorted into Gryffindor. They considered themselves unworthy. Some sniggering could be heard. Severus tensed again and suddenly turned toward the door with his eyes narrowed.

"Hey, hey don't be so paranoid," joked Sirius.

But Severus was already standing, wand drawn. Seeing that nothing happened, the boy sat again, putting his wand back in his robes.

The four boys eyed each other. Who was this boy? He sure was a strange one. He didn't seem scared or excited by Hogwarts. He obviously already knew a fair bit of magic and was completely paranoid. They didn't stop to think that maybe there was a fairly good reason for that.

"See ya," said James as he left with his court trailing behind.

"Good bye," whispered Remus.

As they made their way out, none of them noticed that the strange boy hadn't kept his hand on his wand while he was with them. They also missed the evident deception reflected in his eyes. Yet, he hadn't taken a step toward them either.

The Marauders settled back in their own compartment. Peter sat close to James since the little accident with Severus had scared him. Sirius was playing with his wand, not really paying attention and Remus was frowning slightly.

"Hey, did you see his nose?" asked Sirius playfully.

"Yeah! He's got a big and very hooked nose!" remarked James.

"I bet he's always sticking his overly grown nose in other people's business!"

They all laughed. Peter was literally squealing. Remus looked a little guilty.

"And did you see his hair? It's so greasy! Does he ever wash it?"

They were enjoying themselves laughing behind Snape's back.

Yes, maybe that's where everything started. How could a boy the same age as them know more magic than them? How could he not be scared? How dare he jinx a seventh year? And he wanted to be a Slytherin? No wonder he had such a dark aura! He was just a stupid ugly freak and surely a bookworm!

Ugly, but not as ugly as Peter. Severus was proud, strong and courageous in his own way. He loved books? Yes but so did Lupin, only he was so shy and gentle. Severus had all they wanted to have and obviously didn't need to pretend unlike James or Sirius. He seemed to have nothing to prove. They hated him.

What would they have said if they had known just how much Severus Snape, the Half-blood kid, was starving for acknowledgment? That in fact, everything was a mask. That he had to cover his body because all his life he had seen his mother get beaten by his father and then had to endure the beatings himself too, so that his small frame was covered in ugly bruises. That the reason why he was so daring was because he couldn't let others step on him anymore. He didn't want to be weak. He _had_ to prove himself.

None of them actually remembered how it all had begun, not even Snape. The Marauders had kept the memory of their first encounter deep inside their hearts. Snape never truly understood what had happened. They hated him because he was an ugly greasy Slytherin git, didn't they? And he hated them, because they looked happy and carefree, because others liked them easily… because they seemed to have the strength he lacked and starved for.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sirius sighed and turned on his other side, facing the sleeping man, or actually his back. He wasn't sure how the "endless war" had started but he sure remembered how _this_ had started.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sirius was fuming. Why in Merlin's name did he have to stay locked up in this damn house? He wanted to be useful! He couldn't even play pranks on others. There was no one here to prank. And Remus, who until now had been spending a lot of time with him, had threatened to lock him up in his room if he tried another one on him. Life was soooo unfair!

They couldn't expect him to read a _book_ could they? Well, there were only dark books in his library anyway. He had even grown tired of tidying the house and Kreacher who had highly amused him at first was now getting on his nerves. He wanted to breathe some fresh hair, to help! It was in this kind of mood that he welcomed a new Order meeting. One that would go horribly wrong in his opinion.

Everything was going smoothly at first until his favourite person appeared, the greasy git, kindly surnamed Snivellus. As soon has he entered the room all eyes locked on him. He took a seat and began his report. Sirius made a point to look at the opposite side of the room.

"You look pale," someone remarked.

Sirius had to admit that the man did look as white as a sheet, but wasn't that normal? He was always in his dungeons or lurking in the shadows.

"It's nothing. I just came back from a Death Eaters meeting."

Sirius snorted. Yeah, yeah they all knew that he was putting his life on the line. He didn't have to rub it in! Damn that man got on his nerves! Then he noticed that Snape hadn't touched his tea when usually he would at least drink a little. Hadn't he been in such a foul mood, he wouldn't have picked a fight… but being locked up in here feeling so powerless made him bitter.

Sirius just couldn't stop himself, "What Snape? Is this tea not to your taste? Sorry I'm not as wealthy as the Malfoys."

Snape sent him a nasty look, but didn't move.

"Just because you spend your entire day drinking tea you shouldn't imply others do the same. Some of us are _useful,_ you know?"

Sirius opened his mouth to retort with a sharp comment but was stopped by Dumbledore.

"Boys, boys."

Then Remus stepped in. He pushed the cup toward Severus, staring at him with a strange look. "Take your cup, Severus."

Snape turned sharply raising an eyebrow and crossed his arms in front of him.

"Why should I do that? Last time I checked you weren't my mother, Lupin. I don't take orders from you!"

"But you sure take orders from You-know-who!" retorted Sirius.

"Sirius! Please Severus."

"Why are you insisting so much? Did you poison it or lace it with veritaserum, werewolf?" snapped Severus with a frown on his features.

"Please do it Severus," asked Dumbledore, exchanging a look with Remus.

Severus eyed the headmaster warily and took the cup, understanding at once. He couldn't hold it. His hand was shaking too badly. They had cornered him.

Dumbledore was already on his feet, towering upon him, his eyes overflowed with worry.

"How many did you suffer?"

Sirius gaped at Remus. What was happening?

"This is not of your concern, Headmaster and…"

"This isn't the first time, is it? But this time it's worse, I can smell blood on you," began Remus, obviously worried.

"How can you tell it's _my_ blood? Your senses can't be _that_ sharp, can they?"

"That is not the question, Severus. How many Cruciatus curses did you have to endure?" asked Dumbledore with a tone that let no place for discussion.

"Three," muttered Snape.

"What?" screamed some of the members of the order.

Sirius groaned, he disliked the man but he knew he could have spared him from being on the receiving end of his moodiness. Molly had gotten on her feet and was already at Snape's side. The man retreated in his chair huffing.

"Don't you dare fuss over me!" he shrieked.

Wanting to end this, he abruptly stood up but winced. All eyes locked on him once more. Molly let a little yelp escape her lips and pointed to the potion master's robes; they were strangely darker on his right side.

"You're hurt!"

Before Snape could defend himself or flee, Dumbledore dropped a hand on his shoulder. "You should have taken care of yourself before coming, my boy."

"That could wait, the Order…"

"No, Severus."

Sirius snorted, as if he really cared that much about the Order. That was all an act. He didn't know why Dumbledore trusted him but he certainly didn't! Yet, sulking wouldn't change the fact that Snape had gotten hurt during a Death Eater meeting. Why couldn't he do something? He felt so useless staying here all the time. He was so bitter.

"You will rest here, Severus."

If the Headmaster's remark hadn't woken Sirius up, the icy "I beg your pardon?" that followed certainly did. "Here" couldn't mean _here_ right?

Unfortunately it did mean here in his house. And how could you say no to a certain blue twinkling eyed man? So Sirius had ended up locked up in his mother's house with Snape. Could it get any worse? He very much doubted it.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sirius sighed. He was cold and being almost naked didn't help at all. The sleeping figure next to him had curled up a little. He was entirely dressed but was still cold. How could he be cold with all those clothes on?

"Accio blanket."

He nestled himself in the blanket and then looked at the other man and sighed.

"Hey, I'm going to put a blanket on you, ok? Don't attack me."

Very carefully he dropped a part of his blanket on the other man. Oh Merlin, what had he gotten himself into?

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Edit: Story currently dropped

To be continued

I would greatly appreciate if you could review, please. But spare me the flames.


End file.
